1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to training devices and, more particularly, training devices for training animals.
2. Related Art
Training animals and providing exercise for the animal that is home alone often includes using objects that require the animal to initiate movement or interaction with the device, such as a ball or toy mouse. Animals often become bored because the device does not provide a new or exciting activity in which the animal participates, even for systems that can offer activities at any time, but must be initiated by the animal. Therefore, there is a need for a device or method capable of training and entertaining an animal without requiring the animal to initiate the interaction.
There are prior art devices that provide a food incentive to encourage the animal to participate with the device. However, these devices also require the animal to wear a proximity sensor to indicate that the animal is nearby. As such, these devices do not solve the problem of waning animal interest. The animal must still be interested enough in the device to approach within the proximity sensor's detection zone. If the animal loses interest in the device, there is no incentive for the animal to approach and continue playing. Once the animal has become bored, and the animal no longer goes near the device, the device is no longer able to stimulate and entertain the pet. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can train and entertain the animal without requiring the animal to show an initial or continuing interest in the device.
Other modern devices utilize small attachments that launch from the device. These devices entertain the animal by launching attachments for the animal to chase and catch. Unfortunately, these devices are prone to jamming or the loss of the attachments. Further, even if the attachments are not lost, the devices often require the owner to be present in order to activate the device. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can train and entertain an animal without the presence of the owner, or the use of small, easily losable attachments.
Therefore, there is a need for an entertainment and training device that can continually keep the animal entertained beyond the period in which the animal has interacted with the device to the point of becoming bored and that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.